


White Collar

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beating, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy operation. They were supposed to get in, kidnap the head of the Schnee Dust Company and get out. There weren't supposed to be guards, she wasn't supposed to get blind-sided and she DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to end up as the new 'pet' of one Weiss Schnee. Could things get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Went Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember where this idea came from, but I love the thought of it, so check it out for me.

Blake's ears twitched as she awoke, groaning softly and reaching up a hand to rub her head. She was lying on a hardwood floor. One quick check told her that Gambol Shroud was still on her back, which was a small comfort, at least. She couldn't hear any familiar sounds around her and what she did hear was muffled by the bow still wrapped around her ears.

"Ah, the beast awakens, I see." Violet ears beneath a black bow twitched once more and Blake turned to see three men standing before her. "Who are you?" she snarled, mind still a little foggy from just waking up.

"You mean you don't remember?" the red-haired man snickered, slowly walking forward. The two men on either side of him each took one of Blake's arms in their hands and hoisted her to her feet, making her relatively eye level with the man coming forward. "Let me give you a hint." he sneered. "You and those other animals tried to kill me."

Blake's eyes widened as the memory flashed before her eyes.

_It was supposed to be a simple mission, an easy operation. They were supposed to get in, kidnap the head of the Schnee Dust Company and get out. Blake's ears twitched in anticipation, hoping there wouldn't have to be too much killing going on around her. It was her job to snatch Rot Schnee from the room while the other White Fang members took care of the bystanders in the room._

_Adam turned to the squad he was leading and counted down with his fingers. When he reached zero, a mole-Faunus dug through the brick in the side of the room and gave them way of entry. Adam and Blake led the way inside with the rest of the group on their heels, fanning out as soon as they entered the room._

_No one had noticed their entrance due to a table being right over the hole the mole-Faunus had created, but people definitely noticed when several bull-Faunus like Adam began shooting in every direction to cause havoc and confusion. Blake swung to an overhang above, looking for the shock of red hair and starch white suit that would tell her where her target was._

_As she crouched above, guards burst through the doors below, beginning to herd the people in attendance out the door while attempting to get a shot in at the White Fang members. "Go on the offensive!" Blake heard Adam shout to his group, the telltale ringing of direct shots against armor sounding through the air seconds later._

_Just as she was beginning to fear that she'd lost him and the operation was ruined, Blake spotted a flash of red hair moving through the crowd toward the doors. Leaping from her perch on the overhang, the brunette soared through the air, angling her body carefully so that she landed near her target rather than on top of him. Rot jerked back in surprise as she landed smoothly in front of him, but sneered at her when he noticed that she was wearing a small White Fang sash._

_"Of course, another animal." he scoffed._

_Blake opted not to speak, but instead took him by the wrist and hoisted him over her shoulder. Motioning to Adam, she waited for his nod before heading for the hole they'd made in the wall. Since she was near the doorway, Blake was the farthest from the escape route, but she knew other Faunus would be waiting to help her get the Schnee patriarch out of the building._

_She was halfway across the room when they blindsided her._

_At least eighteen guards surrounded Blake and Rot, weapons aimed for her chest as they all closed in. "Drop him!" One man shouted, gun aimed for her forehead. "Drop him or we shoot!"_

_"You'll shoot even if I do drop him." Blake responded evenly, voice emotionless though she hoped help was on the way._

_"We give you our word we won't shoot if you release Mr. Schnee." Another man called._

_"What good is the word of a human to a Faunus?" Blake inquired, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You would just as soon kill me as take me prisoner."_

_"Then you have my word." the man atop her shoulders told her calmly, not the least bit fazed by the events happening._

_"Your word is even less trustworthy than theirs." Blake told him, turning her head just slightly. That was all the guard on her blind side needed to rush forward and knock a blow to her head. Blake stumbled, nearly dropping her precious cargo in the process of regaining her balance. Before she could, one guard grabbed Rot from her shoulders while another slammed the butt of his gun against her temple, rendering her unconscious and completely at the mercy of the Schnee Dust Company._

"What do you want from me?" Blake hissed, eyes narrowed on the man above her.

"I want nothing from an animal such as yourself." Rot stated calmly, turning away with his hands behind his back, not expecting her to be a threat of any kind. "However, my daughter has been clamoring for a pet for quite some time. She's quite partial to cats."

"I'm not going to be a pet for some Faunus-hating brat." the brunette spat, glaring at the man as she struggled against his guards.

"No, you're not." Rot agreed. "You're going to be her protector."

"What?" Blake stopped, surprise evident in her voice if not on her face.

"My daughter wishes to attend Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses when she finishes her combat schooling in two years. I want you to accompany her in order to make certain she stays out of harm's way."

"Why would I do that?" the Faunus demanded disbelievingly.

"Because you'll have no choice." One of the guards tore off her White Fang sash as the other clapped some cuffs around each of her wrists. The cuffs weren't connected by anything, but they did have a strange darkness around them, causing them to glow black.

"What are these?" she wondered aloud, touching them experimentally. The material was strange, cold but not unpleasant and hard as rock without chaffing her wrists.

"You'll see in a moment." Rot snickered, motioning to the guard that still held her White Fang sash. As his partner took Gambol Shroud from her backpack, he pulled a pure white collar from his belt and slowly clasped it around her neck, both he and his partner stepping back considerably and giving her space.

Blake looked around at them in confusion, wondering what they were so afraid of. Just as she was about to ask what was going on, a voice in the doorway rang throughout the room. "You requested to see me, Father?"


	2. It's Diction's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has her first encounter with her new owner.

* * *

All eyes turned toward the entrance of the room. There stood a girl with long white hair and mist blue eyes wearing a white dress that reached almost to her knees and a long-sleeved Bolero jacket to cover her arms and shoulders. There was no mistaking who's daughter she was.

Rot smiled and walked toward his daughter. "Weiss, darling, I've gotten you a new companion."

"Companion?" Weiss looked up at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I know how you've wanted someone with you for quite some time, so my guards and I went out and found someone who could be a friend to you. Now, she's quite shy and a bit hostile, but I'm _certain_ the two of you will become friends over time."

"How can you be so sure?" the younger Schnee inquired, looking apprehensive.

"Because she's an orphan. she's wanted companionship just as much as you have." Blake was disgusted at the way the lies rolled off this man's tongue effortlessly, and to his own daughter, no less. That was more repulsive than anything he could have done to her. "And because she's an orphan, I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you shared a room."

"You're taking in another child?" The alarm in Weiss' voice was unmistakable. "I-is she older than me? Will I no longer be the Schnee heir?"

"Of course you'll still be the heir, Weiss." Rot snickered, taking his daughter's hand and finally turning so she could catch a glimpse of Blake. "It's just a charity thing, really. Now come, meet your new companion."

Rot led Weiss over to Blake with an almost evil smile directed at the brunette as he situated the two in front of each other. Weiss stared at Blake, surveying her appearance with a skeptical eye. "I thought you said she was an orphan?" she questioned, turning to her father.

"She was." Rot nodded, frowning at how perceptive his daughter was.

"Then why is she dressed like that?" Weiss inquired, pointing to Blake's attire. "The orphanage makes all of the children it harbors wear a specific uniform. She's not even wearing a dress!"

Blake glanced down at her tights defiantly, wondering what was wrong with them. _It took me forever to find a pair that fit my style._ she thought defensively, before a shot of guilt made its way down her spine at _how_ she got the tights. Rot, on the other hand, was focused on his daughter suspiciously.

"How do you know so much about the orphanage?" he demanded, looming over the white-haired girl.

Weiss remained undaunted, though Blake did spot a small shiver of fear. "I had to write a report about it for school. But that doesn't change the fact that she's not from the orphanage. You want me to befriend some trash off the streets?"

"Hey!" Blake barked, glaring at Weiss distastefully. "I'm standing right here, princess. It's not like I wanna get to know some spoiled little brat anyway. I'd rather-."

"Rather what?" Weiss interrupted, rounding on her. "You'd rather go back to your alley or whatever hovel you've been living in and starve for a few days before you can steal your next meal?" Blake felt a stab of hurt at just how close to the truth Weiss was. "I thought so!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to treat me like dirt." the brunette snarled, stepping forward defiantly. "I'm a person, same as you!"

"You _are_ beneath me!" Weiss sniffed, glaring at the girl as they stood inches apart. "I am heiress to the most successful company in the world. You're a street rat. People like me don't associate with you!"

"Don't call me a street rat!" Blake snapped, snarling right in the heiress' face. "I'm just as good as you are. Better because _i_ don't just a person by their heritage."

"Get away from me!" Weiss ordered, reaching out her hand to push Blake backward. "I bet you think those filthy Faunus are-ah!"

Two separate screams of agony filled the room, both girls falling to their knees in excruciating pain. Blake contorted, arms hugging her stomach as she gave numerous screeches of pain. Weiss shrieked in agony as her limbs were paralyzed by the pain assaulting them. It was like lightning had attacked each girl's cells individually, sending blistering pain throughout their entire being.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the collar on Blake's neck and the bands on her wrists began to glow bright white before turning to a soft sky blue. Rot nodded to the two guards who moved forward and flanked Blake as the girls' screams began to wane. Heavy panting filling the room in its wake as Weiss and Blake both lifted themselves to their hands and knees.

"How do you feel, Weiss?" Rot cooed, kneeling beside his daughter.

"W-what h-happened?" Weiss stuttered, placing a hand against her head, her forehead clammy with sweat.

"It's just a slight side effect to her becoming your new servant." Rot replied smoothly, watching the shock play on both girls' faces.

"You said she was to be my friend!" Weiss shouted.

"What happened to me protecting your daughter?" Blake roared.

"Funny how so many words can all mean the same thing." Rot shrugged, standing to his feet. "She is going to be your companion and protector from now on and over time, the two of you could grow to become friends, but she is also within your permanent servitude now that the collar's on her neck."

"You sick bastard!" Blake roared, leaping at the red-haired man.

"No!" Weiss shouted, causing Blake to stop immediately, the collar turning red as she tried to continue. A shriek of pain accompanied the action and she fell to her knees, gripping her neck. Weiss watched in horror as Blake turned to her with a glare.

"Go on then, Weiss." Rot smirked, glancing between them. "Escort your new servant to her bedchambers and get her settled in."

Blake stood and glared between them, fighting to keep her ears from flattening against her head. Bile rose in her throat as Weiss slowly stepped forward. "Let's head to my room." Weiss said shakily. Blake stayed where she was and the collar remained blue. Weiss rolled her eyes, getting impatient to get out of her father's presence. "Come on!"

Blake hurried to follow when the collar began to glow red in warning. Storming after the white-haired girl, the brunette glared at anything that dared to look at her. Many of the maids-whom Blake noticed were also Faunus like her-sent her sympathetic looks as she passed and the brunette noticed that they all wore the same collar she did except they were all deep reddish hues.

 _They must be captured Faunus too._ Blake thought disgustedly, her stomach turning at the thought. _Forced to work for that thing everyone calls a man._

Coming to a large door with a soft blue snowflake on it, Blake stopped and looked to her new master. Weiss lowered her head for a moment and took a deep breath before lifting her head and opening the door, leading the way inside.

Slowly stepping inside, Blake glanced around the bedroom. It was pristine, as was to be expected, with not a trinket out of place. That being said, it was also relatively simple. A queen-sized four poster bed on the right wall was draped with a powdery blue bedspread with a mahogany set of drawers holding a small lamp beside it. An enormous mahogany wardrobe and wide sky blue vanity were to the left against the wall. The light blue walls were completely bare aside from a large painting of a red forest, the only real color to the otherwise pastel room.

Looking around, Blake turned back to Weiss, watching the white-haired girl sit on her bed. The pair gazed at each other for a moment before Weiss sighed, turning her eyes away.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Blake asked slowly.

"At the end of my bed, of course." Weiss snapped, glancing in her direction. "Don't you know anything about being on a servicing staff?"

"Well excuse me for not being an animal you can train just because you put a stupid collar around my neck, prince-ah!" Blake dropped to her knees once more, panting as the pain receded. "Stupid collar." she hissed, glaring up at Weiss.

"Don't look at me like that!" the white-haired girl ordered, forcing Blake to immediately look down. "I'm not the one who came up with this ridiculous idea."

"Well, I'm not going to stand for it." Blake muttered, beginning to tug at the collar. A searing pain shot up her arms, but she continued, tugging and yanking at the collar, fighting to get it off. The bands around her wrists were turning a nasty shade of red and it took Weiss a moment to figure out why. She finally did when she realized, the red was beginning to drip from the other girl's wrists.

"Stop that!" she hissed, eyes narrowing. Blake was knocked on her back by the force of the order, panting and gasping for air as she stared up at the ceiling. "You complete dolt!" Weiss shouted. "Look what you've done to yourself!"

"It wouldn't have happened if I didn't have this stupid collar around my neck!" Blake spat, gritting her teeth against the next influx of pain.

"Well it's not my fault you had to do whatever it was you did that made my father do this to you. He usually only does it to Faunus, but he probably decided that even one of those White Fang beasts would be too low for me. I needed someone I could relate to, was probably his thought process. So it's your fault you're here. Not mine." Standing, Weiss stormed toward the door, turning back to shout, "Stay!"

Blake glared at her as she stood in the same spot. _You're right about it not being your fault I'm here, but you're wrong about it being mine. It's your father's fault I'm here now. You should know that, princess._ Even her thoughts rebelled against her as the collar sent a jolt of pain through her body and Blake knelt to the ground, clenching her fists as she fought to keep control of her emotions in the predicament she'd found herself in. A few tears slipped to the floor and the Faunus bit her lip, shutting her eyes as they too began to betray her.

Outside of the door, Weiss leaned against the wall next to her bedroom, taking deep breaths as she looked around at all of the collared Faunus going about their work. _How many of them were actually in the White Fang?_ the white-haired girl wondered. _Were they ever even part of the White Fang or were they innocent Faunus just minding their business? And that girl in there... she was an orphan fending for herself. Now she's my slave._

Staring at the large snowflake on her door, Weiss fought to keep her emotions at bay. Though generally successful, a few tears slid down pale cheeks and plopped to the plush carpet below her feet, soaking into the fabric just like those of so many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel) and a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel). Links are on Fanfiction.net profile. They have news updates, sneak peeks, etc.


	3. Of Collars and Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gives Blake a tour of the house and someone unexpected drops by for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a long time since I updated ANYTHING. Well, I'm fixing that problem as best I can, I promise. Don't believe me, check out my tumblr blogs. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter before anyone on FF gets to. ^_^

Weiss paced her bedroom as she wondered where her servant was. She knew that the girl couldn't get the collar off herself. Years of watching servant after servant try had shown Weiss that only the person who owned the servant could remove the collar.

After the display yesterday concerning the girl's wrists, Weiss wondered briefly if she had tried taking the collar off again and had done too much damage to her wrists to be healed. Shaking that thought from her head, Weiss berated herself for it.

_She's an orphan off the streets. i shouldn't care what happens to her or if she was idiotic enough to attempt removing the collar again. It's none of my business what she does so long as it poses no threat to me or my family. She could run away again for all I cared. Of course, she can't because the collar wouldn't permit it, but still._

_I just want to know where she is. Not everyone in this house is like I am and several of the male Faunus are somewhat deprived. If they find her before I do..._

_Wait..._ Stopping in her tracks, Weiss thought about it a moment. _If I want her with me and she's not with me, would the collar do something to her? Best to check just in case._ With that thought, Weiss began making her way out of the room and through the house, searching for the girl in her servitude.

In the library, Blake suddenly felt the collar begin burning into her neck. She shrieked out and dropped the novel she had been reading, hands grasping at the restrictive instrument. Standing, she tugged at the collar as she made her way out into the halls. Falling to her knees, she began crawling in the direction of Weiss' bedroom. She only made it a few paces before the collar began constricting her.

Giving off a slight shout, Blake clutched at the collar desperately, feeling it tighten around her neck in response to her efforts to get it to loosen. Black spots began appearing in the corners of the brunette's vision and she fell back, her tugging weakening with lack of oxygen.

Weiss moved through the hallways, looking for her new servant worriedly and wondering if she had actually managed to get the collar off. If she had, then she could give the servants the key to unlocking the collar and then the company would go out of business. The white-haired girl shuddered at her father's possible reaction to something like that happening and continued on.

Further down the hall, she spotted a figure shrouded in black lying on the ground and felt a rush of relief at spotting the girl she had been assigned. Moving closer, she noticed the collar was a slight reddish tinge and knew that the girl must have been disobeying some order or another.

As Weiss grew closer, the collar began loosening around Blake's neck, no longer constricting her. This caused the brunette to gasp and allowed her throat an intake of air.

"There you are!" Weiss moved to the brunette and helped her to her feet. Blake gasped for air, glaring at the heiress for a moment while she regained her breath.

"What was that?" the brunette demanded when she was finally able to speak.

"I wanted to find you." Weiss shrugged. "I suppose the collar noted that you weren't with me and tried urging you in the right direction.

"Well, newsflash, Princess, I _can't_ make my way to you, if _I don't know_ that you want me to come to you." Blake huffed, rubbing her neck.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to begin down the hall. "My _name_ is Weiss." she snapped, figuring the girl was following her after what had happened with the collar.

"Blake." the brunette grunted, still massaging her neck to soothe it.

Weiss and Blake continued their way down the hall, Weiss explaining to Blake why she couldn't go wandering around alone. "Despite the fact that my father would never touch you since he has reserved you for me and me alone, other males within the building, even the other male Faunus, won't know you're mine and will attempt to take advantage of you."

"I can take care of myself." Blake huffed, trailing after the heiress, surveying their surroundings and committing them to memory for later use. "I would be able to handle myself even better if I got my weapon back."

"Like any of us would be stupid enough to give you a weapon?" Weiss snorted. "You'll kill us all in our sleep if we do that. You probably won't even wait that long."

"I wouldn't kill you." Blake murmured quietly. "Just your father."

"What is your problem?" the heiress demanded, rounding on her servant. "What has my father done to you?"

"You mean aside from putting this stupid thing around my neck?" the brunette snarled.

"Yes!" Weiss shouted. "If you think about it, he gave you mercy! You could be dead right now."

"Are you truly telling me you would wish someone eternal servitude in the slavery of the people they despise the most than death?" Blake countered. "What if this had happened to you at the hands of the White Fang? Then you would see them as the monsters."

"Those Faunus _are_ the monsters." Weiss huffed. Blake attempted to speak up, but the collar's effect took hold and made her bite her tongue to keep from crying out. The girls continued down the hall, Weiss pointing out certain doors that Blake was to stay away from due to one use or another.

"Why have so many rooms if most of them are going to just gather dust and go unused anyway?" Blake sighed, glaring holes into the floor.

"It makes the house look bigger." Weiss replied mechanically, making Blake look up in confusion. The heiress' face gave nothing away, but before Blake could ask about it, something interrupted them. A boy, tall with visible muscles and auburn hair, strode down the hall toward them, a relaxed and somewhat cruel smile adorned his lips as he surveyed his surroundings before his eyes landed on Weiss.

"Oh great." the heiress sighed. "Cardin's here again." Blake instantly melted into the shadows, not liking how that sounded. She wasn't a moment too soon because Cardin strolled over at that moment.

"Well hello there, Princess." Cardin grinned, shooting Weiss a wink.

"What do you want, Winchester?" Weiss demanded, crossing her arms across her chest as Blake watched the interaction in confusion.

"Who said I had to want something?" the auburn boy chuckled. "My dad was just visiting yours on some business venture or another. I still have to thank your dad for sending me my birthday gift too. She's quite compliant."

Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Cardin turned slightly and called, "Here, Bunny. Get over here."

Blake's ears stood at attention when she spotted a young Faunus, probably around their age, creep forward. The girl was a rabbit Faunus with long ears that had fur matching her waist-length brown hair.

"My father gave you her for your birthday?" Weiss gasped, eyes widening. She remembered the girl. Her name was Velvet and she always enjoyed eating celery as a treat since, despite her heritage, she was allergic to carrots. Velvet was one of the few Faunus that the heiress didn't resent since the girl had held no affiliation with the White Fang before being captured by one of her father's guards.

When she had disappeared, Weiss had just thought that the girl had finally been saved from the dreaded collar, that she had finally died to relieve herself of the slavery her father inflicted. Never would the white-haired girl have imagined that her father would simply sell her off, especially to the Winchester family...

Weiss felt sick.

"Yeah." Cardin pulled Velvet close, stroking her ears before yanking on one mirthfully, eliciting a squeak from the frightened girl. "She's going to be coming to Beacon with me, too. She's a super-powerful mage, so they're bound to accept her. Pity she has to be a Faunus, right?"

Weiss simply nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. Cardin gave the soft ears another tug and Velvet cried out in pain. "Please, stop." she begged, making Blake's fists curl in disgust at Cardin's laughter. Amber eyes began glowing ominously as she took a step closer to the auburn boy.

Weiss looked to her own charge and Cardin finally took notice of the dark brunette hiding in the shadows. "Hm, looks like your dad got you one too. Didn't know he got humans with those collars too."

"She was an orphan that probably tried stealing from him or one of his guards." Weiss replied, not noticing the way Blake's eyes narrowed at her.

"Huh, guess no one ever wants to cross the Schnee family." Cardin snickered. "Even for something as small as starvation. What do you plan on using her for?"

"What do you mean?" the heiress asked, her stomach turning uneasily.

"Well, I use Bunny here for a bit of relief every now and then. What do you use yours for?" Weiss turned her gaze away from him, looking to one of the paintings on the wall.

"I'm not certain what to do with her yet." she told him.

"Take it from me, she looks like she'd be really good in bed."

Weiss narrowed her eyes in rage. "To think I would stoop as low as to take a female into my bed."

"Hey, least she's not a Faunus. Even I wouldn't do that." Cardin glanced to Velvet in disgust.

"Then what do you do?" Weiss scoffed, hiding her own repulsed expression for a different reason.

"Boxing practice. Gotta make sure I'm ready to head to the Academy in two years." Cardin smirked at her. Neither human noticed how Blake took another step forward, her nails biting into her palms enough to make them bleed.

"You beat on her?" Weiss gasped, appalled.

"Only sometimes." Cardin shrugged. "Well, I suppose I might see you at Beacon, Princess." he chuckled, sending a wave her way and shoving Velvet along in front of him.

"What an animal." Blake snarled, watching the auburn boy go and imagining all of the horrible things she wanted to do to him for treating that girl that way.

"It's his decision how he treats his slaves." Weiss murmured, ducking her head and turning to continue down the hall.

"How can you just watch that and not do something about it?" the brunette shouted in outrage. "You didn't even bat an eyelash as he hurt that poor girl! What did she ever do to him-to you **OR** your father-to deserve that?"

"I can't speak against it!" Weiss hissed. "She's not my slave! How can you not see that I can't do anything against her treatment?"

"It still doesn't make it right!" Blake snarled, turning and beginning to storm off.

"Where do you think you're going?" the heiress shouted.

"To the library!" the brunette spat. "Or are you going to order me to stay with you, _Your Highness?_ "

Weiss paused at that and Blake sniffed in contempt, continuing down the hall and out of sight. The heiress lowered her head, feeling her heart squeeze at what was happening and her inability to stop it. Turning, she replaced her head at its normal angle and made her way in the opposite direction of her charge.

From the shadows, a pair of blue eyes watched the scene and a small hum accompanied the figure stepping into the light. Rot Schnee watched his daughter stride down the hall before turning to face the direction the White Fang girl had gone. _It seems my daughter needs a bit more persuasion in controlling her new slave. I think a few trials are in order. After all, a Schnee does not share authority with a disgusting animal._


	4. Advice and Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake meets a new friend while Rot puts his plan into motion.

Blake sighed as she walked along the corridors of the Schnee Manor. Several of the other servants around gave her pitying glances wherever she went, many of them probably wondering what she had done to be given to Weiss Schnee. Some of them, Blake recognized as being from the White Fang, members that had disappeared long ago. _So many of them._ The brunette thought as she sat down in the hallway. _Why are there so many of them? Do these tyrants truly need all of the Faunus?_ Shaking her head, Blake snorted. _Of course they don’t. It’s just another means to keep us all locked away and under their control._

Huffing, Blake wondered if she would ever be able to get this ridiculous collar off. There had to be a key or a contraption of some sort that could remove it. Perhaps if she researched it a bit, she would find something to help her. _No, that’s ridiculous._ She scolded herself. _They wouldn’t keep information like that in the house with so many of their ‘staff’ clamoring to get away._

Standing, the black-clad girl continued her walk through the corridors, forcing her bow to remain still in case there were humans nearby. The last thing she needed was the Schnee heiress finding out that she was ‘one of those filthy White Fang degenerates terrorizing her family.’ Blake would never hear the end of it if that happened. She was trying to memorize the hallways in case she did find a way out of the collar. A quick escape would be the best escape plan in order to get free and get back to Adam to tell him anything she learned.

 _I still don’t understand the need for so many rooms._ Blake huffed, turning another corner. _Do they have visitors over a lot? Are the rooms for the Faunus staff? What cause could they possibly have for so many rooms?_ Stopping in front of a door that she distinctly remembered Weiss telling her not to enter, Blake cocked her head and reached for the knob, deciding that she would find out.

However, before she could even grasp the handle, a voice called out to her. Turning in irritation, the ninja glanced up at the stag-Faunus gazing down at her sternly. “You mustn’t go in there, Miss.” He told her softly, pulling her back slightly. “These rooms are… off limits to those of us with the collar.”

“But why?” Blake asked quietly. “What purpose could they possibly have for all of these empty rooms?”

“The rooms are not empty, Miss.” The stag-Faunus told her, guiding her away from the room. “But it is still imperative that you never enter them. It is for the safety of any of us with the collar that we do not venture into any room with the anti-animal symbol next to the doorframe.”

Blake glanced to the doorframes around them and found that a large majority of them did in fact have a picture of a dog with a red circle and slash over it. Huffing angrily, Blake nodded and followed the older Faunus in a random direction. “So then… how did they capture you?” Blake asked, glancing up at the stag-Faunus.

“I was working in a restaurant that they frequented often.” The stag-Faunus responded. “Rot Schnee-ah!”

Blake jerked back as the older Faunus doubled over, clutching his neck. The collar burned a dark black and threatened to constrict him. The brunette was unsure of what to do to help, but seconds later, the stag-Faunus stood once more and gave her a weary smile. “Pardon me.” He apologized. “That was quite a gruesome display.”

“I-I… uh…”

“No need to reply, dear girl.” The older Faunus told her calmly. “But as I was saying, Sir Schnee was unhappy with the establishment for allowing a filthy animal such as myself to work in such an upstanding place of society. When my shift was over, Sir Schnee ordered his guards to collar me and he brought me here to work for him in the rightful way an animal should.”

“That’s terrible.” Blake muttered, lowering her head.

“Ah, but that is the story of many of the people here.” The stag told her calmly. “I assume the same could be said for you, my dear?”

“Well, I, um…” Blake was unwilling to explain her predicament to someone she had just met and simply allowed herself to don the persona Weiss assumed she had. “I was an orphan on the streets.” She lied quickly. “I was trying to get my next meal and… I decided to steal from the wrong person.”

The stag turned to her with a small smile and patted her head. “It seems even those with far less fortune than even myself are not exempt from being targeted by the Schnee family. Well, fair warning, little kitty, be careful when roaming the manor. The humans are not the only enemy you could be facing.”

“Uh, thanks…”

“Monty.” The stag-Faunus called as he strode away.

Blake watched him go, wondering what had prompted him to be so nice to her. Most of the other Faunus had been keeping their distance since she got there, probably due to her involvement in the White Fang. Sighing, the brunette turned to continue down the hall, trying to memorize her surroundings as much as possible and heeding Monty’s advice of not going into the rooms with the warnings on them.

Across the house, Weiss sat in her room, studying. It was always an effective way to get her mind off of things that troubled her and this time was no different. Her new servant had proven to be quite difficult and she had only been in the manor a day. The girl, Blake, was difficult to get along with and more defiant than Weiss had been expecting, especially considering her father had basically saved the girl from the streets in return for being a slave for the rest of her life.

Weiss glanced up at a knock on her door and called, “Enter.”

Rot strode into the room a moment later, taking in the sparse décor with an indifferent eye. “Weiss, I would like to have a talk with you about your new servant.” _The very problem you were trying not to focus on._

Weiss set down her pen and sat straighter, turning to face her father with a nod. There were several possibilities roaming her mind of why her father would want to talk to her about the orphan, so she simply waited to see which one it was. _Probably all of them._ She inwardly snorted.

“You and she don’t seem to be getting along.” Rot stated calmly, leveling a red stared at his daughter. “Is there any particular reason why?”

“Several.” Weiss replied, unwilling to give too much away. She knew the stance her father had taken and she was not going to fall for the ploy until she knew what he was up to.

“And the most jarring would be?” Rot inquired.

“She doesn’t like the collar, of course.” Weiss told him, flipping her hair nonchalantly.

“Ah, she will get used to it with practice.” Rot chuckled. “Actually, that’s why I came. You see, Weiss, my servants only became as obedient as they are because I exercised my control over them. In effect, that essentially broke them into their roles as my slaves. Therefore, I propose you take the little orphan girl into town with you the next time you go shopping and try giving her orders. In theory, the humiliation coupled with the collar should make her more affable to following the orders you give her.”

Weiss mulled this suggestion over a moment. It did seem to be an effective suggestion. It would also prove useful if it worked, considering it would be hard to have a slave at Beacon Academy that wouldn’t follow orders. And if this trip didn’t prove useful the first time, Weiss had two years to get Blake settled into her new lifestyle. At last, the heiress gave a nod and turned her gaze to her father. “Alright.” She stated. “I will take your suggestion into consideration, Father. Was that all you came for?”

“How are your studies going?” Rot asked immediately. “Have you designed your weapon?”

“I’m working with new methods to incorporate Dust into my fighting style.” Weiss explained, mist blue eyes instantly lighting up. “I’ve been studying the different effects of mixing different types of Dust together in order to have a more effective offensive and defen-.”

A knock at the door interrupted her and Weiss grit her teeth, eyes narrowed momentarily before she schooled her expression. “Come in!” she called.

The door opened and Blake huffed as she trudged in, nursing a scratch on her arm. “What happened?” the younger Schnee demanded, eyes noting that the scratch wasn’t deep.

“One of your dad’s dog-Faunus decided he wanted to play.” The brunette retorted, the scratch healing easily. “I wasn’t in the mood for games. His nose and tail are going to take some time to heal.”

Weiss sniffed in disgust at the mention of the Faunus, but her attention directed to something else and she asked, “You know how to use aura?”

“Of course I do.” Blake shrugged, settling into a chair near the heiress and completely ignoring Rot’s presence. “It’s hard living out on the streets with thugs and idiots trying to take a hit at you if you can’t protect yourself. It took a while to even create my weapon-.” She threw a dirty look at Rot. “-so it’s only natural aura would be the first solution to my problem.”

Weiss nodded, lowering her head back to the page she was working on speculatively. Lifting her head, Weiss schooled her expression into one of pure indifference and said, “We’re going shopping next week.”

“Excuse me?” Blake’s head whipped around to stare at the heiress in shock.

“Well, obviously you can’t stay in those rags.” Weiss sniffed. “Besides, you’ve been out on the streets for who knows how long. You probably need a bath and you’re too tall for any of my skirts to fit you. And my shirts are too small.”

Blake eyed her master suspiciously, wondering if this was some kind of ploy. Not finding any hint of a joke or malice in the whitette’s expression, she nodded slowly. “Alright then. I’ll try to clean up as much as I can before then.”

Rot smiled from the doorway and quietly exited the room. Now, he needed to have a talk with some of his guards before his daughter went shopping. After all, he couldn’t have the Faunus girl taking advantage of his little Weiss on this shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this isn't going to end well if Rot has something to say about it.


End file.
